


Helping Hands

by PetitMinou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians Everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: For a first apartment on her own, it really isn’t bad.  A little cramped, a little musty, but there’s plenty of room for her potted plants on the windowsill, and the rent is low.  Kaeden doesn’t ask much of life, and the apartment certainly delivers.But there's also the issue of the gorgeous maintenance girl, and Kaeden's meddling little sister who's determined to get her a date.
Relationships: Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamprongsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/gifts).



For a first apartment on her own, it really isn’t bad.A little cramped, a little musty, but there’s plenty of room for her potted plants on the windowsill, and the rent is low.Kaeden doesn’t ask much of life, and the apartment certainly delivers.Anyway, it’s not like she spends much time there, between work and visiting her sister.

Three weeks after moving in, she breaks her stove.The knob pops off in her hand, and she doesn’t have the savings to pay to run an electric burner on an indefinite basis.With a sigh, she heads down the hall to the building office and requests a visit from maintenance.

It’s a good thing it happened on her day off, because years of foster care have given her some capital-i Issues with having other people in her private space without supervision.She calls Miara to tell her she’s going to be late, confines her clutter to the single bedroom and shuts the door, and settles comfortably onto the couch with a book and a cup of coffee.

Not a bad way to spend the day, really.

The knock on her door comes at half-past noon, and she pries herself out of the unfairly welcoming cushion to answer it.As she approaches the door the tapping comes again, followed by a high voice calling out, “Maintenance!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, keep your pants on,” she mutters, peeking through the peephole to catch a glimpse of the stereotypical blue coveralls before she flips the deadbolt and tugs the handle.“Thanks for coming, the uh…um.The stove…”

This is officially the best apartment _ever_.Because instead of the middle-aged man with a beer gut she was expecting, there’s a _gorgeous_ girl standing on her doorstep.Her unbelievably blue eyes contrast beautifully with her brown skin.She has full lips, and a blue-and-white striped head scarf tucked around her head and shoulders.There are uneven white patches scattered on the skin of her face, which look too random to be some kind of body art, but only serve to add to her good looks.Even the goddamn _coveralls_ look good on her.

And now she’s staring at Kaeden, eyebrow raised, looking more than a little confused.Oh shit.

“Sorry,” Kaeden says, forcing what she hopes is a winning smile.“Late night last night.The knob came off the stove, could you—?”

Mystery Girl laughs, high and light.“Oh, yeah, that happens all the time.Give me two minutes and I’ll have it fixed up, and I’ll make sure it doesn’t pop off on you again.”

She’s as good as she is attractive.Exactly 110 seconds later, while Kaeden’s still trying to pick her jaw up off the floor, the knob is reattached and Mystery Girl stands back with a small self-satisfied smile.“There.Better than new!”

She offers Kaeden a cheery nod and departs, closing the door before Kaeden realizes she hadn’t even managed to read her name tag.

* * *

The second thing that breaks is her shower.Kaeden staggers back to her home at an ungodly late hour on a Friday, dirty and sweaty and officially done with _life_.Mother’s Day weekend is always hell, but this year’s has been worse than usual.Why people can’t plan ahead, just once, instead of turning up and expecting a multiple-hundred-dollar bouquet at the snap of their fingers…

She leaves a trail of clothes on the way to the bathroom, thinking of nothing but soaking her aching muscles.The water warms up quickly, and she slides into the tub with a sharp hiss at the cold ceramic against her back.

The relief lasts only a second, before there’s a _spang!_ as some part of the spout ricochets off to parts unknown.She scrambles out of the tub with a yelp, just in time for the rest of the faucet to snap out of the tile and smack painfully into her left ankle.Muttering obscenities under her breath, she gropes for the knob, turns off the water now gushing from the ragged hole in her bathroom wall, and stands there, dripping wet and shivering.

Well this is just icing on the shit cake.

A quick search locates the emergency maintenance number she’d taped to her fridge when she’d moved in, and she’s proud of describing what happened without swearing once.The man on the other end assures her that someone will be out right away.Still grumbling, Kaeden throws on the first clothes she can grab out of her drawers, pops a couple ibuprofen, and flops down on her bed to wallow in her suffering a bit.

She hadn’t actually expected someone to be in the building already, so when there’s a knock within five minutes she has to scramble for the door.She opens it without bothering to check the peephole and _oh no_ Mystery Girl is back.

At about this point is when Kaeden realizes she’s wearing a ratty t-shirt with holes in both armpits and a pair of bright purple shorts with JUICY! splashed across the ass.

Well, since the world has apparently decided to kill her tonight, she might as well die of embarrassment with a pretty girl to look at.She leans against the doorframe, attempting at casual.“Sorry to call you down again, I have a problem with my tub.”

“I know, Cody told me,” Mystery Girl says, and her eyes _definitely_ just scooted down over the short-shorts and lingered on her legs for just a second.Kaeden is officially dead.But then the moment passes as the girl continues.“From what he said, it viciously attacked you and you’re lucky to have made it out alive.”

There’s a spark of good humor in her eyes, and she smiles brightly when Kaeden laughs out loud.Kaeden backs up, not-so-incidentally keeping her butt (and it’s emblazoned message) to the wall as she gestures toward the open bathroom door.

This time she’s at least paying enough attention to read the girl’s name tag, but the “A. Tano” she finds there isn’t exactly helpful.Before she can come up with a non-awkward way to ask for her first name, Mystery Girl straightens from where she’s screwed a shiny new faucet into the wall“There.If it tries to kill you again, call Cody.I’m usually around on weekends.Ask for Ahsoka.”

Well, there’s her question answered.Kaeden moves back to let Ahsoka out of her bathroom, and follows her down the hall to lock the door behind her.

* * *

“So, explain to me again why you haven’t asked her out?”

Kaeden sighs, and shoves an extra large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth to avoid answering.Maybe by the time she’s swallowed it, Miara will have lost interest.

No such luck, of course.Her little sister waits impatiently, shoving her own scoop of fudge-flavored cream around her bowl, then makes an expectant gesture with her free hand.“Well?Seriously, I haven’t seen you so wrapped up on a girl since that weird crush you had on Neera in middle school.”

“I’ve met her twice, I’m not quite that hopeless,” Kaeden protests, jabbing with her spoon for emphasis.“And that’s also why I haven’t asked her out.Why do you care so much anyway?”

Miara looks entirely unrepentant, reaching over to steal a spoonful out of Kaeden’s bowl.“Because if you ask her out, then I can meet her and decide if she’s good enough for you or not.”

“Yes, because I can’t have a harmless crush in peace,” Kaeden mutters.“How about I pry into your life for a change, huh?How’s that engineering class going?”

Miara shrugs, but she can’t hide the small smile that spreads across her face.“It’s okay, I guess.The professor is kinda stuffy, but sometimes he brings his student assistant in, and he’s pretty funny.They’re working on some project with prosthetic limbs, and we have to design our own mobility aids for our final project.”

And with that, she’s off.Kaeden may not understand most of what Miara says when she gets into the depths of an engineering lecture, but it’s nice seeing her sister excited about something other than meddling in Kaeden’s life for a change.

* * *

Okay, _maybe_ when her air conditioning makes a loud clunking noise and starts spewing out hot, moistened air, Kaeden puts off calling maintenance again.It may just so happen that it goes out on a Thursday, and she doesn’t get around to reporting it until Friday evening.It’s a total coincidence.

The same man as before—Cody, apparently—answers the phone, and there may be a hint of laughter in his voice when he confirms that Ahsoka is on call.He sighs when Kaeden explains the problem, but assures her that Ahsoka is on her way.At least this time Kaeden has a chance to corral her dirty dishes into the sink and pick out a slightly more dignified outfit.

In all honesty she’s ready long before she actually needs to be, and winds up pacing circles around her small living room.Probably not wise, given how very hot it is in there, and she’s definitely a little sweaty by the time the knock comes.

Ahsoka’s wearing a brown headscarf today, and there are definitely dark circles under her stunning eyes, but she smiles when Kaeden waves her in to the apartment.“Oh, you’re running a sauna out of your living room now, I see,” she teases, setting a much larger than usual tool bag on the carpeted floor.“I hope I won’t be ruining your small business venture if I fix it?”

“Nah, it hasn’t really gotten off the ground yet,” Kaeden laughs, sitting awkwardly on the edge of her couch and watching as Ahsoka pops the panel off the front of the air conditioning unit.It looks like a jumble of wires and pipes to Kaeden, but Ahsoka gets stuck right in, using the tip of her finger to hook a wire out from the back and giving it a slight tug.

“I warn you, I’m pretty good, but we might just have to order a new unit for you,” Ahsoka says, eyes narrowed in concentration as she abandons the first wire for another.“If there’s a wire loose or a broken valve I can fix it, but sometimes these things just crap out.”

She reaches up, apparently without thinking, and undoes the top two buttons at the collar of her coveralls, revealing a loose maroon shirt and sweat starting to bead at the base of her neck.It really shouldn’t be as attractive as it is.

Kaeden looks away, clearing her throat, and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.“So, how did you get a job working maintenance in an old apartment building?I mean, not that—you’re very good at it, but you’re not exactly—“

“Not what you expected?”Ahsoka flashes a smile over her shoulder.“I work weekends to help pay for college.The owners of the complex are family friends, so they offered me the job when they found out I was going for an engineering degree.”

“My sister’s doing some kind of advanced placement engineering course through the local college this summer,” Kaeden says absently, watching as Ahsoka starts unscrewing another panel from inside the first.“She’s really enjoying it, and she always has a bunch of complicated things to tell me about when I see her on the weekends.”

Ahsoka opens her mouth to respond, but her phone buzzes from the pocket of her uniform, and she pulls it out with a roll of her eyes.“Sorry, hang on, he’ll freak out if I don’t answer.”Kaeden makes what she hopes is a sympathetic face, and Ahsoka taps the screen to accept the call.“Hey, Skyguy, I’m at work.”

Skyguy?Oh no.A cutesy nickname is not a good sign.

“Yes, I know I work a lot, I have a job.Yes, it’s just as important as…Skyguy, breathe…Anakin…”She puts her hand over the microphone and pulls a face at Kaeden, as the man on the other end continues to rant through the speaker.“He’ll have to inhale eventually, right?”

“Yeah, probably,” Kaeden agrees.

Ahsoka tilts her head from side to side, apparently waiting for a break in the never-ending flow of words from this Skyguy, and finally takes her chance.“Hey, Skyguy, I love you, but I can’t talk right now.I’ll call once my shift is done, so try not to freak out completely until then.Gotta go, bye.”She makes kissy noises into the phone, gives a last loud “love you!” over the resumed yelling, and hangs up.

Well then.Kaeden rallies herself, hoping to give the impression of a girl whose romantic fantasies are _not_ crashing down around her head, and asks lightly, “Boyfriend trouble?”

“Ew, no,” Ahsoka laughs, pocketing her phone and sticking her hands back into the gutted air conditioner.“Best friend, graduate-student-supervisor trouble.I’m doing my thesis work in his lab, and he always forgets about due dates until they’re so close that he has to panic and stay up for three days straight to make them.I’ll go in after work to help, and hopefully I can get him to go home to his wife at some point this weekend.”

Oh, that’s a much better answer than she was expecting.Kaeden tries not to let Ahsoka hear the breath of relief she lets out, relaxing back into the cushions.Sure, she might have a boyfriend she hasn’t mentioned yet, but still…

“Ah ha!”Ahsoka pulls something out of the depths of the air conditioner, leaning down to dig in her bag.“There was a fuse blown.Give me just a minute and I’ll get it running again.”

“Oh, that’s great, I’m glad it’s easy to fix,” Kaeden says, casting around for something to continue the conversation.“So, if that was your thesis supervisor, what are you writing your thesis on?”

Ahsoka glances up at her, blinking as if she’s not used to people showing any interest in her project.“Oh, Skyguy—Anakin Skywalker—he’s doing research on the kinetics of artificial limbs.I’m doing some simulation studies, trying to find a way to reduce pressure points where a prosthetic attaches without trial and error for the patient.It’s a lot less exciting than it sounds, honestly.”

The subject matter might not be particularly compelling, but Kaeden would love to hear Ahsoka talk about it for _hours_.Miara was right, she’s in deep. 

“What about you?What’re you majoring in?”

Ah, yes, hello crushing feelings of inadequacy.“I’m not in school,” Kaeden replies, doing her best to keep her tone light and not at all embarrassed.“I work at the local florist.I’m helping save up for my sister to go to college in a couple years.She’s the one who’s really going places.”

The look Ahsoka gives her is both confused and sad.“Just because you’re not going to college doesn’t mean you’re not going places.Just that you’re going _different_ places.”

“Wow, so deep,” Kaeden laughs, and she’s gratified when Ahsoka joins in.

“Yeah, yeah.I’ve spent too much time with an engineering professor who also teaches philosophy and ethics.He rubs off.”Ahsoka looks back to the air conditioner, snaps something into place, and starts replacing the paneling she’d removed.“There.”

Kaeden stands, craning over her shoulder to see what she’s doing.“It’s fixed?”

“Yep.”Ahsoka pops the front cover back on, dusting her hands off and hitting the switch to turn it back on.“It should start working better right away.See?”

She’s right, it’s already starting to cool down in front of the fan.Kaeden sighs, scooting over to it and letting the blessedly cold air blow through her shirt.“Thanks, you’re a life saver!”

“Anytime.I like getting to play hero.”Ahsoka looks up from packing up her bag and _winks_.She’s going to _kill_ Kaeden.“I’ve got some homework to do, so I’ll leave you to it.Give me a call if you need anything else, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kaeden abandons the refreshing oasis to walk her out again.Ahsoka hesitates in the doorway as if she has something else to say, but seems to think better of it, and only waves as she sets off down the hall.

* * *

Kaeden keeps her laughter to herself until Miara appears out of the aisles with a fourth box of sugary cereal.“You’d think Vartan never fed you,” she teases, plucking it out of her sister’s hands to tuck it into the cart.“We’re supposed to be getting ingredients for brownies, not stocking up for the apocalypse!”

“We are getting brownie ingredients, but we’re _also_ getting cereal and cookies, because I’m hungry,” Miara informs her, grabbing the front of the cart and tugging it along down the back of the store.“And you never have the good cereal at your place.”

“Fine, but you have to grab me a box of chocolate chip cookies too,” Kaeden laughs, letting go and allowing Miara make off with their shopping.“I’ll grab the sugar and baking chocolate and meet you down at the snacks.”

Miara yells an “uh huh” over her shoulder, and Kaeden shakes her head fondly as she turns down the baking aisle.She has her eyes down on the shelves, looking for the one brand of chocolate their dad used to use—and she runs straight into someone heading the other way.

“Whoa, sorry!”Wait, she knows that voice.She shakes away the braids that fell into her face with the impact and yeah, she just crashed into Ahsoka in the baking aisle of the local supermarket. 

Ahsoka is rubbing her thigh, where Kaeden’s knee had impacted, but her face lights up with recognition when she meets Kaeden’s eyes.“Oh, hey.Kaeden, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.That’s me.”Smooth, so smooth.Kaeden’s just thankful that Miara isn’t here to witness her total humiliation.Particularly when this is the first time she’s seen Ahsoka out of her work coveralls.She’s slender, even more so than Kaeden realized, but there’s defined muscle in her biceps and under her leggings.It’s just _unfair_.

“For once I don’t have to fix anything while I talk to you,” Ahsoka teases, and Kaeden’s eyes snap back up to her face.Hopefully she didn’t notice.“You looked very intent just now.”

The chocolate.Kaeden backs up a couple steps, scans the bottom shelf, and find the gold and white packaging she’d been looking for.“Yeah, I needed this for Miara.She says the brownies don’t taste right unless we make them with this exact chocolate.”

“Brownies?”Ahsoka looks distinctly interested at the possibility, eying the chocolate hungrily.

“We make them for her birthday every year,” Kaeden explains, wandering down the shelf for a bag of sugar.“It’s kind of a tradition.”

“Traditions are fun.”Ahsoka follows her, picking up the basket she’d dropped on the floor in the collision.“I’m supposed to be picking up snacks for the lab, but they’re out of the tea Dr. Kenobi likes.”

That’s right, she’s almost out of flour as well.Kaeden scoops a bag up, juggling it with the sugar to hold both of them.“Well, Miara knows all of the best brands of pre-packaged cookies and other sweets.Maybe you can make up for it.”

“Maybe,” Ahsoka turns just in time to catch the flour as it tumbles out of Kaeden’s arms.“Do you need some help to carry things?”

“I don’t think so, Miara has the cart, wherever she wandered—“

A clatter at the end of the aisle makes her almost fumble the sugar too.Miara rides the cart into view, narrowly avoiding another end display.“There you are.Kaeden, we need to get home if we’re going to make them before dinner.”She drops a foot and skids to a halt, peering curiously between Kaeden and Ahsoka.“Who’re you?”

“Miara, this is Ahsoka.She works in my apartment complex,” Kaeden says, trying to plead with her eyes for her sister not to say anything too mortifying, _please_.

Miara looks Ahsoka up and down very obviously, eyes lingering on her head scarf (striped again today), and the slim boots on her feet, then she gives a decisive nod.“Hi.Kaeden’s talked about you.”

Like that.

Ahsoka blinks at her, then turns a smile on Kaeden.“She has?I’m glad I’ve made a good impression.”

“Well, you got my air conditioning working again, that scored you major points.”Kaeden dumps her ingredients into the cart, trying to turn it around and flee.

She hits something solid as she tries to swivel it, and Ahsoka laughs as she drops the flour in too.“I think you need this.”

Kaeden smiles, attempts to wave, and pushes at the handle, but now the front wheel is wedged up against Miara’s foot.

“My sister wants your phone number, so she can call you to ask you out.”

This is _not_ happening.There has to be some way she can…melt directly through the floor, or something.She can’t bring herself to look at Ahsoka, though she hears her give a surprised little, “oh.”And now it has been quiet for way too long, she’s trying to figure out how to say no…

“Kaeden?”Her head jerks up, and she almost smacks into Ahsoka’s nose.She smiles, reaches out.“Can I see your phone?”

Wait…

“Sure.”She unlocks it before handing it over.

Ahsoka types in her number, hands it back.“Send me a quick text, so I have your number too?”

“Oh…Okay.”Kaeden does so, and manages a small smile when she hears Ahsoka’s phone buzz in her pocket.“I’ll…uh, I’ll talk to you later, then?”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”Ahsoka switches her basket to her other hand, in order to wave at both of them, then sets off towards the bakery at the back of the store.

Miara waves until she’s out of sight, then turns back to Kaeden with a toss of her head.“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Kaeden is fully aware that she’s living up to pretty much every lesbian stereotype ever.She’s had Ahsoka’s number for a couple of weeks now, and she still keeps putting off actually using it.Maybe she’d misunderstood, maybe _Ahsoka_ had misunderstood, she probably just wanted to be friends.She considered asking her to do something low pressure, like coffee or a movie, just as friends of course.The idea had been just as quickly discarded.She doesn’t want to make Ahsoka uncomfortable, after all, make her think she only wants to be friends in order to get into her pants…

She scowls down at the tray of violets she’s supposed to be replanting for sale, absently rubbing rich planting soil between her thumb and forefinger.Somehow, she’d never really anticipated the biggest challenges of adult life.Like figuring out how to ask out the cute girl.Or keep her sister from stealing her phone, guessing her passcode, and doing it for her.

Whatever.It’s been two weeks.Surely Ahsoka has given up on her.It would be awkward to text now.

She doesn’t pay mind to her phone buzzing in her pocket, sighing as she turns back to the flowers.Miara can wait until she’s done.Though she’s a little surprised that the phone doesn’t keep ringing incessantly.Miara is entirely willing to triple- or quadruple-text if she feels she’s being ignored.

It’s not Miara.She finally gets around to it a full hour later, during a break.Though she really just sees the notification when she got out her phone to check her email.Ahsoka’s name flashes up on her screen, and she almost drops the phone in her shock.With shaking fingers she unlocks the phone and reads the full message.

-Hey, I’m not sure if you’ve been busy for the past couple weeks.I have Saturday off and I want to see that new space movie in theaters.U wanna go?-

Kaeden is familiar with the movie in question.It looks like it has more explosions than actual plot, but to each their own.She probably wouldn’t go by herself, but with Ahsoka—who is definitely waiting on an answer, oops.

-Sounds like fun!Did you have a time in mind?-Short, to the point, gets across a modicum of the excitement that’s buzzing in her ears.

The reply comes within a minute, Kaeden spending the whole time staring at those three blinking dots with intense concentration.-Sometime in the afternoon?The local theater has a showing at 3:10.I can buy tickets?-

Saturday afternoon.That’s three days away, she should have time to disguise herself as a functional adult.Maybe she can even do something more exciting than her usual braids…

-A 3:10 sounds good. U sure u want to buy tickets?-

-lol yes I’m sure. I can plan to pick you up at your place at 2:30?-Is this a date?It kind of sounds like one.

-OK, but I’ll buy popcorn.See you then!-Should she ask if it’s a date?Would that be awkward?

Ahsoka sends back a single smily face, which Kaeden assumes is a good sign.She grins at her screen for several long seconds before she remembers herself and slips it back into her pocket.Three days, that will be plenty of time for her to figure it out.

* * *

Three days is way, _way_ too long to think about this.Kaeden’s covered every possibility in her mind, up to and including the theater itself burning down.That’s just a diversion, though, from the real nightmare scenario.That she might be reading all of this wrong.Ahsoka is brilliant, talented, probably very busy between school and work…

Kaeden has a fairly healthy sense of self worth, but she’s also a realist.With barely a high school education, hardly an illustrious career path, and honestly, no aspirations to anything beyond simple comfort, she’s in a very different place from a college student.She spends much of Saturday morning scowling at herself in the mirror, talking herself out of cancelling.“Ahsoka asked _me_ out,” she points out to her reflection.“Even if she just wants to be friends, clearly she wants to spend time with me.And if it is just as friends, that will be fine.”

Even so, she spends more time than usual on her outfit, picking out a t-shirt of a deep blue that looks particularly good on her, and the well-fitted black pants she wears for special occasions with her sister.She even digs out the lip gloss from the back of her bathroom drawer.By two o’clock, she looks as good as she’s going to get.Which leaves her with half an hour to fiddle with her phone on the couch.

She actually hears Ahsoka’s light footsteps pattering down the hall before the knock on her door, sprinting to show up only five minutes late.Here goes nothing.

When she opens the door she’s surprised to see Ahsoka, shifting from foot to foot, cupping a tiny pot between her hands.“Hi,” Ahsoka smiles, nervous, holding out the plant.“I went in to your work and asked your coworkers what I should get for you, if I was taking you on a date.The girl said you’d definitely like this over flowers.”

Well, that explains the secretive little smile Neera’s been sporting for the past few days.And Neera knows her weakness for a simple little jade plant, so she of course pointed Ahsoka in the right direction.Kaeden can’t help the little gasp of delight when she takes it, inspecting the tiny pink tips on the dark green leaves, the way one stem has grown into something like a spiral.

“It’s wonderful,” she murmurs, looking up and smiling.“I could kiss you right now.”

Wait.No, back up, wrong thing to blurt out before you’ve even had a first date.Ahsoka blinks at her, apparently as surprised as Kaeden is by what just came out of her mouth.“I mean, well, not _right now_ , now probably isn’t the right time.But, you know, maybe later or…I’m just going to shut up now.”

Ahsoka laughs, covering her mouth in an apparent attempt to muffle it.“Yeah, I don’t know about now.But we can revisit that later.”She looks down, shuffles her feet on Kaeden’s carpet.“I have a bit of a confession to make.I don’t really…date.I don’t really have a lot of time, between school and work and research.And I haven’t met anyone before that I wanted to make the effort for.So I don’t have any idea what I’m doing, but I’d like to give it a try?”

Looking up through her lashes like that is incredibly unfair.Kaeden smiles, takes a deep breath, and brings the little plant over to her windowsill.“Well, I don’t have much experience either.But I think you gathered from my sister that I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now, and I just wasn’t sure how to go about it.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one out of my depth here,” Ahsoka sighs, tucking her arms behind her back.She watches as Kaeden shuffles herbs out of the way, placing the blue-and-white pot in pride of place, and grins.“I think the best way to start off is seeing a movie that’s either really good or really, really bad.Ready to go?”

Kaeden checks the soil in the pot, pleased to find it slightly damp but not too wet.“Yeah, I am,” she says, taking a deep breath.

As they head down the hall, Ahsoka’s hand brushes up against Kaeden’s.It might be an accident, but when it happens again Kaeden takes her chance and laces their fingers together.It’s such a little thing that still sets her heart pounding against the back of her ribs, but Ahsoka squeezes her hand back, and all the nerves are absolutely worth it.

Definitely the best apartment ever.


End file.
